


Santa’s Mission

by HappyCatTaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas adventure, F/M, Family, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCatTaxi/pseuds/HappyCatTaxi
Summary: When a book falls from the sky twins Hugo and Rose Potter quickly realise it is Santa’s book. Together with their parents, Harry and Hermione, they must return the book to Santa before it is too late. When they suddenly find themselves on the North Pole in the middle of a very busy workshop, they realise things are not going according to plan, and when Santa asks their help with a teeny-tiny problem involving some missing reindeer, they can do nothing but accept his mission.





	Santa’s Mission

**Author's Note:**

> All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.
> 
> I had trouble coming up with names for Harry and Hermione’s children, so I went with Rose Lily and Hugo James.  
> The story takes place in 2007, but the year is not really important.
> 
> I love Christmas adventures and this story is inspired by my love of Get Santa (2014).
> 
> This story was written for the Harmony & Co Advent fest on Facebook.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157505903@N08/45266279695/in/dateposted-public/)

 

It was a cold Sunday in the middle of December. Snow had fallen steadily through the night and by the time the two youngest occupants of the Potter household had woken that morning, they jumped into their warmest clothes and ran downstairs. Their parents had arrived home from their jobs at the Ministry very late, so had not yet risen, but it didn’t really matter. The children knew the adults were too busy to play with them in the snow anyway, so they made their own breakfast by grabbing the cereal and milk, eating quickly, and leaving the used bowls on the table. They wrote a quick note for their parents and left it on the kitchen table before they put on their coveralls, and ran outside to play in the alluring snow.

First they built a snow fort with a huge tower. It was the best snow fort in the entire world, if they said so themselves. The purpose of building the fort was of course to be able to destroy it. The children imitated the charging forces of evil and didn’t stop their attack until the fort was smashed up. When the fort was completely wrecked, the children left it and grabbed their Muggle wooden sled. It had been a gift from their maternal grandparents just a few weeks previously, and today was only the second time they had a chance to use it. They went to the little hill in the forest near their home to ride it. They spent hours playing in the snow and they laughed and enjoyed themselves tremendously.

“I wish Mum and Dad would play with us,” Hugo complained kicking the snow at his feet. He loved his twin sister, but he missed spending time with his parents. So often their grandparents came and played with them, when their parents worked. “Why do they work all the time?”

“Dad’s head of the Auror Office and Mum’s head of the Improper Use of Magic Office,” Rose replied. She also missed her parents, but she tried not to show it.

“Ever since they were promoted they just spend more time at work. They said it would be good for all of us, but I don’t think it is. They never have time for us anymore.”

Rose looked at her brother. They might be twins, but she was born eight minutes before him, so she knew it was her responsibility as an older sister to explain the world to her young and stupid brother. “The promotions mean that they have to work more now to be able to spend time with us later.”

“That doesn’t make sense, Rose!”

“Sure it does,” she reasoned, and with all of the wisdom of a seven year old she continued, “remember Mum once said the Minister never works and always caused trouble for everyone else. When Mum is promoted to Minister, she will not have to work and can spend all the time with us instead.”

“I don’t think it works like that,” he retorted.

“Of course it does,” she argued.

Hugo was looking at his sister when something over her shoulder caught his attention. “Hey, what’s that!”

“What?” she asked spinning around to look where her brother was pointing. An item was falling from the sky. It landed with a soft thud in one of the larger snow drifts a couple of yards away.

“Should we look?”

“Definitely,” Rose agreed already running towards it. Hugo was just a few steps behind his sister and when they reached the snow drift they worked together to free the item. It was rectangular in shape and was covered in dark brown leather.

“A book?” Hugo asked removing a worn and torn book from the snow. It looked to be centuries old and it was thick, very thick. The binding was broken in some parts and the snow had already stained it.

“Why would a book fall from the sky?” Rose asked looking up, but nothing stood out against the blue sky.

“No idea,” he answered caressing the book. He had inherited his mother’s love of books and it broke his heart to see a book so destroyed. “We should probably bring it home.”

“Yeah, let’s do that,” Rose agreed. Together they placed the book on their sled and dragged it after them all the way home. They spent as little time as possible getting out of their warm outdoor clothes and just dropped them quickly on the floor, then ran to find their parents.

“Mum! Dad!” the children yelled as they ran into the living room. Their parents had risen and were sitting quite close on the sofa with papers stewed around the table, they looked up surprised as their children came crashing into the living room.

“Did you have fun?” their father asked looking up from the papers.

“Wait, are you working?” Rose asked her parents looking to the papers on the table. “On a Sunday?”

“It’s a really important case,” their mother said while their father nodded.

“More important that us?” Rose pressed.

“Of course not!” their father responded quickly.

“But you never have any time for us anymore!”

“A book fell from the sky,” Hugo interrupted before either of their parents had a chance to respond to Rose. He was holding up the book and upon seeing it their parents jumped up and came around the sofa.

“It fell from the sky, you say?” their mother asked taking the book from her son and placing it on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, we were just playing and suddenly it fell in front of us,” he agreed.

“It landed right in a snow drift,” Rose laughed.

“Oh no, look at the damage!” their mother exclaimed. The book was wet from snow and multiple pages looked to be in quite bad condition. Water stains had already formed on the brown leather binding.

“Look at the symbols,” Hugo said pointing to the cover.

On the cover were symbols, which Rose traced with her finger, “looks like snowflakes?”

“The cover is not really distinctive,” their mother said. She looked to her husband as he was more experienced in dark artefacts. “Harry, have you seen these symbols before?”

“Not in my line of work at least,” he replied. He gave his wife a pointed look indicating that so far it did not look like Auror business and therefore probably was not dangerous. Probably, being the operative word.

“Let’s take a look inside then,” Hermione said smiling at her children. Very slowly and carefully she flipped the cover. The first page had a handwritten inscription.

_If found, immediately return this book to:_

_Santa Claus_

_Christmas Lane 1_

_North Pole_

“It’s Santa’s book!” Rose exclaimed excitedly clapping her hands.

Hugo, looking just as excited as his sister, stepped in front of his mother to look closer at the book. With as much care as he could muster, he flipped a few pages. The pages were covered in names, a percentage, and some comments next to it. “It’s Santa’s book of names,” he said in wonder.

“Let’s find our names,” Rose suggested giggling.

“Children, be careful with that book,” their mother warned, but took a step back into Harry’s embrace. If Harry was not concerned about the book being a possible dark artefact, then she would not worry either, but she was concerned for the book since it was very old and frail.

“Alright, Mum,” Hugo said impatiently while slowly flipping the pages.

“Look under Potter,” Rose voiced trying to be helpful.

“I know our names, idiot!” He flipped the page carefully until he came to the page covering Porter to Powell. “Potter, Potter…,” he muttered as he used his finger to search the names. “Here I am! Hugo James Potter. 91%. Good child but mischievous. Wish: the book ‘Human Transfiguration; a case study of human to hedgehog transfiguration’ by Thaddeus Thurkell.”

“Aw, you want a book for Christmas!” Rose laughed at her brother. “That is so nerdy!”

“Rose,” her father interjected. “Books are important.”

“Find me,” she said instead of replying to her father. She knew books were important, but who else, except a nerd, would voluntarily wish for more?

“You are just below me,” Hugo replied grinning. “Rose Lily Potter. 87%. Kind hearted but too headstrong and talks back to her parents. Wish: a racing broom. A broom?” Hugo looked up at his sister. “You want a broom? But you already have one.”

“Not a racing broom!” Rose retorted.

“But why do you want another broom?”

“Why do you want another book?”

“She’s got you there, honey,” Hermione said to Hugo putting her hands on his shoulders. Mother and son shared a passion for books, while father and daughter loved flying. “But how can this book know your wishes?”

“Because it is Santa’s book, of course!” Rose exclaimed arrogantly.

“The book is not something I have seen before,” Harry said looking at Hermione, “and I haven’t been able to trace any dark magic around it.”

“Of course it is not dark!” Rose cried. “It’s Santa’s so it has only good magic.”

“Do you think Santa dropped it?” Hugo asked looking to his sister.

“He must have,” Rose agreed easily. “We have to give it back! He’ll need it for Christmas and that is just about a week away!”

“But how can we get to the North Pole to return it?” Hugo asked and Rose shrugged in reply. Both children turned towards their parents, who had followed the exchange with smiles.

Hermione, realizing what her children were up to, quickly informed them, “we’re not going to the North Pole.”

“But Mum…,” Hugo tried.

“Dad will take the book into the Ministry tomorrow and he will send it on to Santa, right dear?”

“Yes, first we’ll run a few tests to determine that it actually belongs to Santa and then we will send it to him,” he promised. He knew the test would fail to show the book belonging to Santa Claus, because anything else would be preposterous.

“But Dad,” Rose cried,“the book says to return it immediately!”

“Well, we’re not just going to run off to the North Pole on some scheme,” Hermione tried to reason calmly. “We don’t even know how to get there.”

“You don’t believe us!” Rose yelled angrily. “Why are you so mean!?”

“Rose!” her father warned sternly. “That is not how we talk to each other in this house.”

“Sorry,” Rose muttered not at all feeling sorry, “but Santa needs the book! Do you really want to risk Christmas?”

“Rose, that is enough!”

“Look here!” Hugo said oblivious to the argument happening around him. When the others looked at him in surprise, he pointed to a new page. “There is a note about how to go to the North Pole right here.”

Rose was the first to react to his words, as her parents were just about ready to confiscate the book by then.

The adults were concerned. The book had to have come from somewhere and though it did not show signs of dark magic, one could never be too careful. The elder Potters were still famous for the roles they played during the war, so it did not seem too crazy to believe former Death Eaters had dropped the book in an attempt to lure the younger Potters away in some evil plot.

Rose looked to the page Hugo was pointing, “to go to the North Pole speak these words…”

“Rose, no!” Harry cried while both adults jumped to grab the book from the children.

“... _domum suam_ ,” Rose finished looking confused at her Dad’s weird behaviour.

Suddenly the book glowed with a faint golden colour. Surprised both children looked at their parents, who wore the same expression of shock. In the next moment the Potters were whisked away by the Portkey the book had turned into.

When they landed in a large round room the children were thrown to the ground and they felt sick. They rarely travelled by Portkey since most location they went to were on the Floo Network. Their parents were more used to the magical travel and remained standing, but not for long. As soon as they arrived the parents quickly dropped to the ground and hugged their children close.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look; this was not at all looking good. Where were they?

“Apparate,” Harry cried.

Hermione nodded and tried to apparate home, but it didn’t work.

“Anti-Apparition Charm,” she replied hugging her daughter closer.

“Ow,” Hugo murmured rubbing his bum after landing on it hard. “What was that?”

“A Portkey,” Harry replied embracing his son.

“Did it take us to the North Pole?” Rose asked looking around.

“Of course not,” her mother replied.

“But the smell…,” Hugo breathed in.

“It smells like Christmas,” Rose exclaimed happily breaking out of her mother’s embrace.

They looked around the room; it was a round room with a large open door on one side and a big red, plush carpet on the floor. The walls were soft pastel pink and almost completely covered by paintings from floor to ceiling. The painting were in different sizes and different shapes; some were large and square, others were small and round, and even others were triangular in shape. The paintings showed both humans and house elves, and all the frames were covered by golden tinsel and pleated Christmas hearts. The room had a very distinct but wonderful smell, which could best be described as a mixture between pine and gingerbread.

“This picture looks like Santa,” Hugo said pointing to one of the paintings on the wall. The picture showed an older man with a long white beard and a big smile. He was dressed in the traditional clothes of Santa Claus.

“It reads ‘Nicholas 1571’,” Harry noticed.

“Here is a house elf called Pepper Minstix,” Hugo said pointing to a different painting.

“This one looks like Santa’s wife and reads ‘Parenelle 1723’,” Rose said looking at another painting.

“This one is ‘‘Parenelle 1911’. It is the same Parenelle, right?” Hugo asked getting more and more excited.

“That’s almost 200 years. No one lives that long,” Rose replied unsure.

“But she looks the same,” Hugo said flipping his eyes between the two paintings.

“Nicholas and Perenelle,” Hermione murmured to herself with a wry smile looking around the paintings.

“Must be a descendent,” Harry replied to his children, “but why so many paintings of house elves?”

“They are Santa’s elves, of course,” Rose replied as if her father was stupid.

“Who else do you think helps Santa with Christmas?” Hugo asked looking strangely at his father.

“Right, of course,” Harry replied feeling a bit baffled by it all. He looked to his wife for guidance, but she was deep in thought.

Hugo looked around still quite excited. “This is really Santa’s home!”

“Definitely looks like it,” Rose agreed happily. “Let’s go take a look around,”

“Hey, wait a minute,” Harry spoke in warning. “We cannot know for certain where we are and we have to prepare for battle.”

“But Dad, we don’t have to fight Santa,” Rose exclaimed shocked that he would even suggest it.

“Your Dad’s right,” Hermione agreed with her husband and walked over to his side, before she looked at her children. “We cannot know for certain where we are and we don’t want you getting hurt.”

“You stay behind us,” Harry said as he and Hermione moved in front of the children. Both adults had their wands out and looked quite scary to the children. Rose and Hugo understood they were serious and didn’t try to challenge their parents though they were quite sure they were exaggerating. Why would they even consider fighting Santa? That sounded mostly like a direct route to the naughty list.

The book that had brought them here was still lying on the floor, so Hermione picked it up. It was after all evidence. With their wands out they moved to the open door, but they found it blocked by a house elf dressed in a tailored green uniform. He looked at them uncertain.

“Who is yours? Why is yours here?” he asked.

“Who are you?” Harry asked instead of replying. “Who is in charge here?”

“I is Alabaster Snowball,” the elf replied proudly, “but who is yours?”

“My name is Harry,” Harry greeted still pointing his wand. “This is my wife Hermione and our children Rose and Hugo. Where are we?”

“Yours is in the workshops,” the elf replied looking at them strangely, “but how is yours arriving here?”

“We used the spell in Santa’s book,” Rose said helpfully pointing to the book in her mother’s arms. Why were the adults being so paranoid?

“Hush Rose,” Harry said distractedly. He was watching the elf meticulously looking for signs as to whether this was an extreme prank or what was going on.

“Santa’s book?” the elf replied and looked to the book in Hermione’s hands. “Yours is found the Book! Great Christmas, yours is found it!” The elf’s face broke into a large toothy grin and he started dancing around on the spot, clapping his hands in excitement. “Let I bring yours to Santa. He is wanting to know!”

“Alright,” Harry agreed exchanging a wry look with Hermione. What was going on? So far the elf had not attacked them and he actually looked quite friendly, but it made no sense.

The elf snapped his fingers and a small vehicle materialized in the hallway outside the room. It looked like a modified golf cart with seating for six people. The seat covers were painted in red and white candy cane stripes, the roof was painted apple green, and the poles were covered in fir garlands with little pine cones and little red berries spread throughout. The cart itself was painted in a deep red and was very, very shiny.

“Please, yours is sitting,” the elf said pointing to the seats. “I is driving.”

The children jumped into the cart immediately and sat in the front seats looking quite excited. Their parents were less enthusiastic about it, but got in nonetheless. The elf was the last to climb in and only did so when everyone else was seated. The elf pressed a big red button and the pedals shot up into the air, so he could reach them easily.

Once the cart started moving it was surprisingly slow; slower than a normal walking person, but the children loved it. Christmas music was playing and the children sang along loudly and danced around in their seats. The elf joined them, but the adults just looked at each other in bemusement. It was good to see the children smiling and having so much fun, but they still didn’t really understand. They were no longer convinced it was a plot by dark wizards, but they still were not completely sure what was going on.

The cart arrived in a very large workroom. It was probably twice the size of the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic and it was decorated in what looked like all the Christmas decorations in the world. There were multi coloured garlands hanging from the ceiling, completely covering it, in a almost garland rainbow, frost covered baubles in a multitude of colours hanging around looking to be floating in the air, and tinsel was twisted around the banister and every pole, pillar, and support beam in sight, but the item that stood out the most was a gigantic Christmas tree decorated with soft glowing fairy lights.

On the sides of the workroom were very large shelves painted in a rainbow of colours. Upon the shelves sat very tiny presents, none of which were larger than a fingernail. Elves were rushing about the room; some were putting more tiny presents on the shelves, some were shrinking larger presents, and some brought in more presents on flatbed trolleys.

“Welcome to Workshop 3,” the elf said as he jumped out of the cart.

“Santa!” Rose exclaimed and pointed to an elderly gentleman walking towards them with a big jovial smile on his face. He was dressed in green loose pants, a white shirt with red reindeer motives, and a thick warm red cardigan covered in white Christmas tree logos. The most striking things about the gentleman were his long white beard and his kind brown eyes.

“Good afternoon,” the man smiled at them.

“Are you Santa?” Hugo asked excitedly rushing to the man.

“I am indeed, and who might you be?”

“I’m Hugo,” Hugo said shaking Santa’s hand.

“I’m Rose!” Rose said jealous of her brother talking to Santa.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances,” Santa replied smiling warmly at both children before looking to Harry and Hermione.

“I am Harry, this is my wife Hermione. You’ve met our children,” Harry replied with a baffled look on his face.

“It is a pleasure to meet you all,” Santa smiled. “How may I help you?”

“Sir, these great persons found the Book!” Alabaster exclaimed excitedly clapping his hands.

“Did you really?” Santa asked beaming at them.

“Yes,” Rose replied. “Mum, hand the book over to Santa.”

Both Hermione and Harry were staring at the gentleman. Looking at him, the workroom around them, and all the busy elves, both of them realised they had definitely arrived at Santa’s workshop in the North Pole, but it didn’t exist! It was just a tale!

“How is any of this real?” Harry asked looking around still not completely comprehending it.

“Ah, you are not believing in Santa Clause, I take it,” the man asked kindly. “You studied magic, but are unable to understand the magic of Christmas.”

“How do you know about magic,” Harry asked the only part of the man’s speech that he could challenge.

“Like you, I too am a wizard,” Santa replied before he swung his arms around indicating the workroom. “You don’t think a Muggle could keep an organisation like this hidden even on the North Pole, did you?”

“Are we truly on the North Pole?” Hermione asked.

“Well, it is the North Pole, but technically you are not _on_ it,” Santa laughed.

“Are you really a wizard, Mr Santa?” Hugo asked.

“Yes, I am a wizard like you and your entire family.”

“How do you know we are magical?”

“This place is full of Muggle repellent charms and even if a Muggle should make their way to us, they would only see the mountain on top. The workshops are hidden long under the ice.”

“Wicked,” Hugo grinned.

“How come your book fell in our backyard?” Rose asked.

“I was testing the new sleigh,” Santa admitted losing his smile for the first time, “but something went wrong with the engine and I lost control somewhere over the West Country of England. We dropped low very fast and hit the top of some trees. I think that was when the Book fell out of the sleigh, because I remember a jolt when the harness holding the reindeers broke. At that point the sleigh and I fell to the ground fast and crashed.”

“Are you hurt, Mr Santa,” Hugo asked with big shocked eyes.

“Thank you for your concern, my boy,” Santa said, “and I must admit I was a little hurt, but I could apparate home and my wife took care of me. She is such a talented healer. You see, her husband gets in a lot of trouble, so she knows how to take good care of him.” Santa looked to Hermione and the book she was still holding. “Please, may I see the Book?” he asked and Hermione handed it over. “Oh, it is worse than I feared.”

“What is it, Santa?” Rose asked.

“The Book has suffered a lot of damage,” Santa replied. “I will need to spend quite a bit of time fixing it.”

“Can we help you,” Hugo asked.

“This is very specific magic and I need to do it myself with Mr Snowball’s help,” Santa said indicating the elf by his side. “However, there is something I could really use some assistance with, if you would like to help save Christmas.”

“Of course, we will help,” Rose agreed and Hugo nodded.

“Please, what is it you need, Santa?” Harry asked with a wry smile before muttering to his wife, “I can’t believe I am talking to Santa.”

“When the sleigh crashed, the reindeer were flung from it. I don’t know where they are and I need them back in time for Christmas.”

“Do you think they are hurt?” Harry asked.

“No, luckily the reindeer are fantastic flyers. They would have landed nicely and safely. However, I have no idea where they landed and if they are still there or perhaps walking around the countryside.”

“So you need us to find the reindeer?” Hermione asked for clarification.

“If you don’t mind, of course. There are so few days until Christmas and I need to focus on fixing the Book, so that the remaining presents can be made, wrapped, and packed before Christmas eve.”

“Of course, we will help you, Mr Santa!” Hugo said and Rose agreed.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and they were quick to also agree.

“We are incredibly busy here at the moment,” Santa explained apologetic. “I need all hands on deck here. I cannot offer you even an elf to assist you.”

“We understand,” Harry replied still not quite understanding what was going on. “As long as we can find a way to deliver the reindeer back to you, we should be fine.”

“The reindeer will always seek to return home, but they might not be able to fly currently. You see, they fly on Christmas cheer and since they have not returned on their own, they might have run out.”

“We will do all we can to help you,” Harry promised, “but can you help us return home? I am unsure about long distance apparition from here.”

“Of course,” Santa replied. “The location from where you activated the Book, will that be fine?”

“Yes, that would be perfect,” Hermione replied, “but may I ask a question before we leave?”

“Of course, my dear,” Santa replied smiling. “Perhaps you are wondering about the elves?”

“Yes,” Hermione admitted dreading the answer. “Are they free?”

“Those, who wish for freedom, are free. The North Pole is actually the largest location in the world of free elves,” Santa replied.

“Thank you,” Hermione grinned. “You set my mind at ease.” Could she have enjoyed Christmas knowing Santa’s elves were no more than slaves?

Santa was easily able to transfer the location from the book to a new portkey, a Christmas hat, which would transport the family back to their home.

…

The Potters arrived back in their own home and they all felt a little lightheaded after having met Santa, but the adults were by far the most affected because they were still trying to come to terms with Santa not only being real, but also being a wizard. The children were excited to be able to help Santa.

“I can’t believe that just happened,” Harry said sitting down.

“It seems mind-boggling,” Hermione agreed sitting down next to her husband grabbing his hand.

“We have to save the reindeer,” Hugo urged his parents. “We have to get ready.”

“Right,” Hermione smiled, “so how do we find a bunch of lost reindeer?”

“Well, I suppose, if the reindeer landed near where the sleigh crashed they might still be there,” Harry suggested. “So maybe flying over the forest to see where the sleigh crashed?”

“It’s a good idea,” Hermione agreed but already dreading having to fly a broom.

“But we can’t know for certain that the reindeer will actually be in the forest, so I’m thinking we should split up?”

“Oh?” she asked her voice sounding almost hopeful. “What are you thinking?”

“How about I get Ron’s help, and he and I fly over the forest?”

“Good idea,” Hermione admitted breathing a little easier. “Maybe the children and I could try and find out if the Muggle authorities found the reindeer?”

“You’re thinking they might have moved them?”

“Right. I mean, what if a couple of Muggles walking the forest found a bunch of reindeer, would they not call the authorities?”

“Yes, that would make sense,” Harry agreed. “Let’s do that.”

“But Dad, can’t I come flying too,” Rose begged. “You know I am a great flyer!”

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look. They both knew Rose was an excellent flyer and what harm could it really do?

“Rose, if we let you,” Hermione said looking at her daughter quite seriously. “You need to listen to your Dad and do as he says.”

“Of course,” Rose agreed happily. “I’ll do whatever you say, Dad!”

“Hugo, do you want to come with me?” Hermione asked. “I think we should start by talking to Aunt Luna and ask her for help.”

“Yeah,” Hugo agreed. “I’m not a fan of broomsticks.”

Harry and his daughter were gobsmacked that not only one person in their family hated flying, but actually two people. Half of their family hated flying and the other half loved it.

Shortly after the family split into two groups; Harry grabbed his and Rose’s brooms and shrunk them, while Hermione quickly took a few Gallons from her purse and use the Protean Charm on them.

“I trust you remember how to use it,” she asked with a wry smile handing one to Harry and keeping the other herself.

Harry and Rose dressed in their warmest clothes and Harry placed the shrunken brooms in his pocket. With a quick hug to his son and a kiss to his wife, he was ready to go.

Rose hugged her mother and challenged Hugo with a, “I bet we’ll find the reindeer before you!”

“Will not!” Hugo cried back in outrage. “We’ll find them first!”

In reply Rose stuck out her tongue, grabbed some Floo Powder, and jumped into their fireplace to go to Uncle Ron’s. With an apologetic look at his wife Harry quickly followed his daughter.

Hermione and Hugo also dressed warmly before they went to Aunt Luna’s place.

…

Harry and Rose arrived at Uncle Ron’s without trouble. After Harry had seen his daughter just dash into the fireplace he was quick to make sure she had arrived safely. His own troubles with using the Floo Network the first time he tried, had made him just a bit apprehensive seeing Rose rush like that.

When Harry arrived Rose had already flung herself at Uncle Ron and was busy trying to explain their quest.

“It’s quite simple, Uncle Ron,” Rose explained again. “We need to find Santa’s reindeer.”

“Right,” Ron acknowledged with a wry smile looking at Harry, “and you said Santa crashed his sleigh?”

“Yes,” Rose replied happily now that Uncle Ron finally seemed to understand the mission.

“It’s true, Ron,” Harry said coming forward to hug his friend.

Ron looked at Harry with a frown, before he turned to Rose. “Rosie, I might have some of my Mum’s cookies in the kitchen. Would you mind getting us some?”

“Sure, Uncle Ron,” Rose replied and ran off. She just loved Aunt Molly’s cookies.

When Rose was out of the room, Ron turned to his best friend. “Harry, what’s going on? Is this a prank on the children?”

“Ron, I know it sounds unbelievable, but we actually went to the North Pole and talked to Santa.”

“I don’t know what you are up to,” Ron said frowning. “Are you pranking me?”

“It really is true,” Harry smiled, “and now we promised Santa to help him find the missing reindeer.”

“And how would you do that?”

“Well, we would be flying over the forest and see if we can figure out where the sleigh crashed.”

“You know Harry, I will follow you anywhere,” Ron said, “but you don’t have to spin such tales.”

“So you’ll come with us?” Harry asked.

“Sure,” Ron was not really sure why he had agreed.

“That’s great, Uncle Ron,” Rose said as she came back. She was holding three cookies in her hands, but her father quickly noticed the crumbs already around her mouth. He didn’t say anything, just kept smiling. He too was crazy about Molly’s cookies and would also have helped himself to extra if possible. Rose passed the cookies around and shortly after they set out.

They apparated near the forest and mounted their brooms.

“We stay low,” Harry warned. “Even with Notice-me-nots we might still be visible.”

“So just over the treetops, so as to not be visible from below?” Ron asked.

“Right,” Harry grinned.

The three of them stayed closed together, but still apart enough to cover a larger area. They were looking for signs for where a sleigh might have crashed through the trees.

“I see something,” Ron yelled and pointed to a line of broken treetops. “Looks like something hit the trees over there.”

“This fits with what Santa explained about losing control of the sleigh. He said the harness broke as he hit the trees.” Harry looked around. “Let’s see where it leads.”

They followed the line the sleigh had glided and as they did so, they saw more and more destruction of the trees. In a small clearing in the forest they saw broken red and golden plywood indicating some parts of the sleigh had fallen there. The pieces were not big at all, so the main part of the sleigh had probably come down someplace else, but that was not what had them descend and land.

“Look at the hoof prints,” Ron said pointing at the very distinctive prints in the snow; two long imprints with a gap in between and with pointed fronts.

“Looks like quite a few deer walked around here,” Harry replied. “The prints don’t belong to the same animal. They are quite different in size.”

“And the prints seem to all start around here,” Ron agreed pointing to the middle of the clearing. “These animals did not walk into the clearing from the forest.”

“So they landed here,” Rose concluded.

“But where are they now?” Harry asked.

“Over here,” Ron called from the edge of the clearing. “These tracks, looks like wheels from those Muggle autocats.”

“Automobiles or just cars,” Harry corrected but walked over. There were deep car tracks in the snow. It looked like two or three vehicles had driven to the edge of the clearing and then left again.

“Could the reindeer have been picked up by Muggles?” Ron asked looking at his best friend.

“But then where are they now?” Rose asked looking at her father.

It seemed like they both assumed Harry would know everything. He considered the situation before turning to Ron. “Can you think of any tracking spells that might work?”

“No, I can’t,” Ron admitted. “The only spells I can think of tracks wizards or magic.”

“Then what do we do?” Rose asked.

“What else can we do,” Harry laughed. “Let’s hope Mum’s been lucky with her investigation.”

“Right, if she is on it she probably already knows,” Ron agreed with a laugh.

The Galleon, still lying in Harry’s pocket, suddenly glowed warm, so he took it out.

_Meet us at Folly Farm Adventure Park and Zoo._

“‘Mione just wrote,” Harry said laughing. Wasn’t his wife just the cleverest witch ever?

“Mum and Hugo found them?” Rose asked miserably.

“Looks like it, Rose,” Harry replied hugging his daughter, “but remember, we got to fly over the forest. Do not be sad that we did not find the reindeer here. We still found their tracks.”

“Yeah, and Mum and Hugo probably just had to _call_ the Muggles or something,” Rose agreed already feeling better.

“I guess we should head to Folly Farm then,” Ron said, “but where is it?”

“West Wales,” Harry replied still hugging his daughter.

“We’ve been there loads of time,” Rose admitted smiling.

“We can even apparate there,” Harry smiled, but as he was the only one who knew the location he had to side-along apparate with both of them.

They arrived near the Zoo and started to look around for the others. They quickly located Luna and Hugo, who were waiting in the entrance area.

“Hey Kiddo,” Harry called to Hugo while waving at Luna.

“Daddy!” Hugo exclaimed. “The Muggles stole the reindeer!”

Harry looked to Luna who was hugging Rose and greeting Ron.

“Hermione’s talking to the administration now,” Luna clarified.

“How do you know the reindeers are here?” Ron asked.

“Hermione called the Pilis or something like that. You know, the Muggle Auror office and said her reindeer had escaped the confines,” Luna laughed, “and they told her that a group of reindeer had been brought to this zoo earlier in the day.”

“How certain are we that it is Santa’s reindeer?”

“I suppose we can’t know for sure yet, but it was the only case of loose reindeer they had any information about.”

“Of course,” Harry laughed. “So what is going on now? Is she talking to the administration to get the reindeer released?”

“Yes,” Luna agreed. “She told us to wait for you and stand in a very easy to see spot. Hugo suggested waiting here.”

“Mum’s coming back!” Hugo said pointing.

At that moment Hermione was walking back towards them. Harry, who had known Hermione for 16 years, knew from the way she walked that she was pissed, but doing her best not to show it.

“Mum!” Rose exclaimed and ran to hug her mother. Hermione looked up surprised to see her daughter and she smiled brightly. She had been completely lost in her thoughts about what she would like to do with the head of the zoo. He had been completely unreasonable! Who was he to ask her to prove that the reindeer belonged to her before he would hand them over!?

“Hey darling,” Hermione greeted hugging her daughter. “Did you have fun with Dad and Uncle Ron?”

“Yes,” Rose beamed. “We found the place where the reindeer landed, but the Muggles had stolen them already. Are they here?”

“We found the reindeer first,” Hugo arrogantly informed his sister.

“Mum found them, you didn’t!” Rose argued.

“Children, there’s no cause to argue over who found what first,” Hermione tried to reason. “I’m pretty sure the reindeer are here.” She looked at her extended family. “I was not allowed to see them, but they confirmed that they had picked up a group in the Wye Valley. It has to be our reindeer!”

“So how do we free them?” Harry asked looking around smiling. It was an adventure with his best friends and family, and he loved it.

“We have to steal them back,” Rose said seriously.

“As an Auror I cannot condone stealing,” Ron started but winked at Rose when she looked distressed, “but as a fan of both Christmas and Santa, I agree with Rose.”

“You can’t be serious,” Hermione said shocked.

“What other options do we have?” Harry asked already believing his daughter had the best of ideas.

“We could enter the Zoo now and steal the reindeer when they close,” Luna agreed.

“I can’t believe this,” Hermione said looking at the others. They were actually contemplating stealing from a zoo! At least Hugo was as shocked as she was.

“Come on, Mum!” Hugo begged. “We have to save Santa’s reindeer!”

Hermione looked at Hugo; her last ally had deserted her. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” she murmured.

“That’s the spirit,” Harry laughed and grabbed her around the waist. “Let’s go save Santa’s reindeer.”

The zoo was not large, but it was large enough to make them unsure where to even start.

“We need to find the reindeer first and make sure it is even the right ones,” Hermione said. If they were going to steal from a zoo it had better be the right animals.

Ron stood with a map over the park. “There is something called Santa’s Grotto. Should we start there?”

“Might as well,” Harry agreed.

Santa’s Grotto was easy to find and though there were reindeer there, they looked like a part of an ordinary exhibition and not newly arrived. A woman dressed in a green elf costume, looking nothing like Santa’s real elves, stood to one side smiling and inviting people in to meet Santa.

“I’ll ask her,” Ron said walking over to her. The others could not hear what they talked about but they saw the girl giggle while she pointed back towards the entrance, and shortly after Ron came back to the group. “She said they have an enclosure with reindeer on the other side of the street, and she could confirm a group of new reindeer arrived there earlier in the day,” he smiled.

“Let’s go take a look then,” Harry smiled.

They walked back towards the entrance; found the underway path that led to an enclosure with different farm animals, including multiple reindeer.

“Let’s get a closer look,” Hermione moved closer to the reindeer in the enclosure.

“I’m counting around twenty,” Harry said.

“How many is Santa actually missing?” Ron asked.

The Potters looked at each other, but none of them had thought to ask Santa.

“I guess, maybe ten?” Hermione questioned.

“I know one of them is Rudolph,” Hugo exclaimed, and as he spoke a reindeer lifted its head and looked at them. Only Luna noticed.

“Rudolph!” she yelled waving her hands in the air. The others looked at her as if she had lost her mind, but as they saw a reindeer trotted over, they had to acknowledge Luna simply had a way with animals. “Are you one of Santa’s reindeer?” she asked.

The reindeer looked at her and then nodded its head slowly.

“We need to find all of them,” Harry said looking to Luna.

“Rudolph, can you get all of Santa’s reindeer together so we can bring you back to the North Pole?” she asked.

Rudolph replied by nodding his head again.

“Mate, they are closing the zoo in less than ten minutes,” Ron told Harry looking at his watch. “We should probably hide now and steal the reindeer back after closing time.”

“Right,” Harry agreed. “Luna, can you tell Rudolph to gather the other reindeer?”

“Rudolph, we will help you get back to the North Pole, but we need you to help us bring all of Santa’s reindeer together, ok?” Luna asked wondering why Harry was not just asking the reindeer himself.

Again Rudolph nodded before he trotted off.

The humans went to hide behind some trees while Hermione cast the Disillusionment Charm on all of them.

“So how do we get the reindeer out of here?” Ron asked.

“I’m not sure,” Harry replied. Both men looked to Hermione and she looked as uncertain as they did.

“We fly them,” Luna replied dreamily.

“Fly?” Ron asked.

“Yes!” Rose agreed. “Santa said they fly on Christmas cheer.”

“So we just need to find some cheer,” Luna replied.

“You don’t find it,” Hugo lectured. “You spread it.”

“But don’t we need to find it before we can spread it?” Luna asked confused.

“But where is Christmas cheer stored?” Ron asked looking around.

“I have absolutely no idea,” Harry replied looking to his wife; she usually knew everything.

“‘The best way to spread Christmas cheer is singing loud for all to hear’,” Hermione murmured.

“What was that?” Harry asked straining to hear his wife.

“Is from the Christmas movie about that elf,” Rose yelled excitedly. “Singing spreads Christmas cheer!”

“You want us to sing?” Ron asked laughing. “Have you heard my singing voice?”

“Yes,” Hugo was quick to agree with his sister. “In the movie they made the sleigh fly just by singing!”

“It was a movie,” Hermione countered. “It might not work with the reindeer.”

They all looked back to the enclosure. The reindeer had clearly divided into two groups.

“Guess, they are ready for us,” Luna said slowly going to the fence around the enclosure. “Rudolph, are you ready?”

The reindeer nodded again.

“Should we do this then?” Ron asked walking over to Luna.

Harry looked to the sky. “We should get going before it gets too cold and too dark.”

“Well, I suppose,” Hermione agreed apprehensively. “But how do we do it?”

“The children go with an adult,” Harry said and Hermione nodded.

“I want to go with Uncle Ron,” Rose cried. “He might let us do crazy things.”

“You and me, kiddo,” Ron agreed high-fiving Rose.

“I wanna go with Aunt Luna,” Hugo said. “Maybe she can tell me more about animals.”

“Always, Hugo,” Luna grinned.

“I guess that means you are with me,” Harry whispered gripping Hermione around the waist, before he teasingly added, “unless you want to fly by yourself?”

Hermione turned in Harry’s arms. Her eyes shone with love and she whispered, “you and me, of course.”

In response Harry leaned in to kiss his wife. It was quick but full of love.

“Ew!” Rose yelled. “They’re kissing!”

“Your mother just needs extra oxygen before flying,” Luna replied making Harry and Hermione chuckle.

Soon thereafter the group jumped the fence and neared the group of reindeer being led by Rudolph.

“I’m counting ten,” Ron said looking at the group. “Guess that is right?”

“Must be,” Harry agreed.

“Rudolph,” Luna said. “We plan to fly you out of here, but will three of you carry us?”

Rudolph and two other reindeer trotted over to them.

“Thanks Rudolph,” Luna grinned and scratched him behind the ears. Slowly she lifted Hugo up on the reindeer and in a quick motion she jumped up behind him.

Ron helped Rose on another reindeer and jumped up behind her.

“Children, hang on,” Harry said sternly. “And listen to your Uncle Ron and Aunt Luna!”

“Sure Dad!” The children, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Luna all yelled together making Harry grin.

With Harry’s help, Hermione got up on the third reindeer. It was not graceful, but she managed without too much trouble. Harry jumped up behind her and whispered in her ear, “I’ll always make sure you are safe.”

“I know you will,” she whispered back leaning against his body. She hated flying with a passion, but she knew her husband was an excellent flyer and would never risk her safety.

With everyone up on the reindeer and the reindeer feeling quite ready to go home, they started to sing. They started with _Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ , but at first it was nearly inaudible. As their voices joined together and grew stronger and stronger the reindeer started to run around in excitement.

Slowly the reindeer rose from the ground one by one. As the people kept singing and Christmas cheer spread in the group, the reindeer rose higher and higher in the air.

Harry had his arms safely around his wife and he knew Ron and Luna had his children safely tucked against them. He felt Hermione shudder and leaned in closer to her. Of course, he knew her fear of flying. They were still singing at the top of their lungs, but as a break came up he planted a quick kiss on her cheek which made her smile at him and he could feel her relax.

The stars above and the street lights from the ground below were very visible, but he could not determine where they were. He felt the cold wind against his cheeks, but he didn't really feel cold. He felt overjoyed flying with his wife in his arms.

He could just about make out when they left the country behind and flew over the sea. It was getting colder and by then it was completely dark. Harry could not even see Hermione, but he could feel her and he could hear her. As he listened he could make out the others’ voices too. All of this singing and the thoughts of going to the North Pole again made him grin like a fool. He was actually flying on one of Santa’s reindeer!

He had been busy at work, but he vowed to spend more time with his family. Oh, how he loved his family! And his friends, he added thinking of Ron and Luna, who had so easily followed along on yet another crazy adventure.

Slowly he could feel the reindeer descending. The earth glowed white and he realised they were over ice now, but he was uncertain where. Had they reached the North Pole or were they over Greenland? Suddenly he felt the reindeer touch down, but the reindeer kept running on ice with direction straight towards a giant ice mountain. It was going to stop, wasn’t it? He stiffened his body in preparation for the impact.

“Illusion,” his wife whispered calmly. She had felt his apprehension about the mountain. The reindeer kept running but now everyone had stopped singing and was looking at the mountain coming nearer and nearer.

He started to notice the wrongness of the illusion. It was a mountain that did not fit the environment. The snow, ice, and wind had formed the rest of the landscape, but the mountain showed no similarities.

The reindeer ran straight into the side of the mountain. The people didn’t feel when impacting the illusion, but they noticed when the reindeer stopped just inside a large room, which looked like stables and as everything else on the North Pole, it was decked out in a multitude of Christmas decorations.

A small bell rang out as they entered and shortly after an elf popped in.

“Yours is found the reindeer,” the elf grinned jumping around.

“They were in a zoo in Wales!” Rose exclaimed happily.

“I is Wunorse Openslae,” the elf said bowing. “I is in charge of reindeer.”

The people ascended from the reindeer and the elf stepped closer grinning brightly at everyone.

“But what is this,” the elf suddenly said looking around. “I count 40 legses.”

“There are ten reindeer,” Harry replied confused.

“Usually, the reindeer is nine,” the elf replied counting the legs one more time, “but who is number ten and how is it fly?”

The elf walked around the reindeer and petted them as he spoke to them. “Comet and Dasher,” he spoke as two reindeer stood close together. “And here is Dancer,” he looked around and spotted three reindeer at the trough, “Prancer, Vixen, and Cupid is eating.” He walked near a group of four reindeer standing close together. “Here is Donner,” he petted the nearest reindeer, “and Blitzen.” He looked at the last two reindeer, “Rudolph, who is yours friend?”

The reindeer neighed but stayed very close to the last remaining reindeer.

“Sweet reindeer, I is having to tell Santa,” the elf said very solemnly to Rudolph before turning to the strange new reindeer, “but since yours is flying, Santa will not throw you out. He is wanting to know where yours is from.”

The new reindeer slowly neared the elf and the elf took out a candy cane, which he unwrapped and gave the reindeer to eat. While the reindeer munched on the candy cane, the elf scratched his nose.

“I is get Santa now,” the elf said and popped away. He arrived back shortly after followed by Santa. This time Santa was dressed in the traditional Father Christmas outfit; red coat and pants with white fur collar and cuffs, a red hat also with a white fur trim, a black leather belt, and black boots.

“My wonderful friends,” Santa beamed and laughed merrily. “You found the reindeer!”

“But apparently we found one too many,” Harry admitted.

Santa looked over the flock, “ah, I see.”

Santa walked over to the strange new reindeer and nuzzled his nose. The reindeer neighed and gently pushed his head into Santa’s stomach.

“Lightning, you say,” Santa replied laughing. “What a pretty name. Do you wish to return to your zoo or do you wish to remain here?”

The reindeer neighed again and stomped his feet.

“Of course you may stay,” Santa said. “I will send a note to the zoo, so they do not worry. Welcome to our family, Lightning!”

“Santa, were you able to finish fixing the book?” Hugo asked.

“Not completely, my boy,” Santa replied, “but I am very close.”

“So you will be able to deliver all the presents this year?”

“Yes,” Santa replied still beaming. “Right now the elves are working on the presents and the Book should be restored tonight, so I can check the list before packing the sack. Christmas will not be delayed!”

“Fantastic news, Santa,” Harry beamed.

“May I ask who your friends are?” Santa asked the group and was introduced to Ron and Luna. “What are your plans now?”

“I think we will just return home,” Harry admitted smiling at his children. “Spend some time with the family.”

“Would you require some assistance getting home?” Santa asked winking at the children.

“Can you take us?” Rose asked.

“I was thinking of using the sleigh,” he beamed, but when he saw Hermione and Harry look at each other in horror, he quickly added, “the old sleigh. That one has served me well for the last 263 years and is the most trustworthy sleigh.”

“Yes!” Rose and Hugo cried together, and both Luna and Ron were quick to agree.

Hermione and Harry exchanged a look before they too agreed grinning. Flying in Santa’s sleigh, who would ever say no to that?

“Mr Openslae, can I ask you to prepare the old sleigh and the reindeer? Perhaps Lightning would like to join and see if he likes being harnessed to the sleigh.”

Lightning neighed and nodded his head.

“Of course, Santa,” the elf replied. “The sleigh will be ready in thirty minutes.”

“Thank you,” Santa said to the elf before looking at the humans. “Would you like to see more of the workshops while we wait? You were only able to see the third workshop, but maybe you would like to see the ATMM?”

“What’s an atem?” Rose asked looking confused.

“A-T-M-M; the Amazing Toy Making Machine,” Santa laughed. “It’s in Workshop 1.”

“Actually, Mr Santa,” Hermione interrupted finally broaching a topic she had been contemplating since they arrived at the North Pole earlier in the day.

“Yes, my dear?”

“I am not quite sure how to ask, but I was wondering, if you could explain how an alchemist came to be Santa Claus.”

“Ah, you figured it out?” Santa laughed merrily.

“It wasn’t that difficult, really,” Hermione replied while everyone else looked at her and Santa wondering what they were talking about and what clues Hermione had figured out.

“Of course, my dear,” Santa agreed. “As you already know, my wife and I were born many centuries ago and we worked with alchemy. We were young and dreamed of fame and fortune. We started our work with the Stone and after years we were successful. Unfortunately, the Stone was both a blessing and a curse for us.”

“A curse? How so?”

“We got all the fame and fortune we could ever want, but cursed in that only my wife and I could ever use the Stone. We could not save our children, our friends, or anyone else,” he looked away and took a deep breath before continuing, “but others still craved the Stone. We were hunted and finally we decided to leave our old life behind. We hid in a small town called Myra and there we discovered a passion for helping the less fortunate. We worked in our own community and one day we discussed whether we might be able to help on a larger scale and slowly the idea of Santa Claus came up. Santa Claus was a concept, an idea to help every single child in the world. Bring them a little joy, and over the years the idea evolved and here we are.”

Harry had snapped to attention by the mention of a stone. What stone? _The_ Stone?

“My husband and I attended Hogwarts. In our first year your Stone was used in a plot to lure Voldemort,” Hermione stated. “Our headmaster told us after the event that the stone was destroyed and that you and your wife had died.”

“Santa is Flamel?” Ron asked looking shocked at his ashen-faced best friend.

“Yes, I was born Nicholas Flamel,” Santa agreed looking at Ron. “Young Albus was my good friend for many years, so when he asked to borrow my Stone, I let him, but I never knew the reason until after. And I was not at all happy to hear a young boy was almost killed in the plot. I agreed to let Albus tell a story about the Stone being destroyed.”

“But why?”

“By then, we had lived in the North Pole for many years and we had already spread the rumour of the Flamels living in France. Still once in a while we had to deal with weaker wizards trying for the Stone, but with the Flamels dead and the Stone destroyed, we hoped it would be better and it has been, because who would ever believing Mr and Mrs Claus were actually the Flamels?”

“Like hiding in plain sight,” Luna commented smiling brightly.

“It’s quite brilliant,” Ron acknowledged.

“My husband was the boy, who almost died,” Hermione said seriously.

Santa turned to Harry with a look of anguish. “Mr Harry _Potter_?”

“Yeah,” Harry replied still not believing what he was hearing and how did Santa even remember his name?

“I am sorry for my involvement in your near demise,” Santa said gravely.

“Please, don’t think of it,” Harry said feeling flustered. Santa was apologizing to him?

“Please, is there anything I can help you with as a small token of my regret?”

“Eh,” Harry looked around at his family. “I can’t think of anything.”

“Is there nothing you wish for?”

“At least nothing that you can give me,” Harry replied. “I wish, I had more time with my family.”

“Oh, I see,” Santa replied smiling sadly.

“Santa, can we see the workshops now?” Rose asked hopefully, not understanding why the adults were so surprised by Santa’s former life. What did that matter?

“Of course, my dear.”

Santa took them to the workshops and they were introduced to more of the elves. “This is Bushy Evergreen,” Santa introduced a tall female elf. “She is the amazing inventor, operator, and engineer of the ATMM.”

The elf smiled, “yours is to see my invention?”

“If it is no trouble Mrs Evergreen.”

“Of courses,” the elf said to Santa before turning to the guests. “Before, the old machine is most slow, but Santa asks me to make better machine. I shows yours now.” The elf turned to the interface of the machine. “First is puts in name,” she looked at a short list next to the machine. “Normally is a long list, but today lists is short,” she looked to Santa for an explanation.

“Mr Snowball usually writes the daily lists from the Book, but as you know the Book is still not completely fixed. Tomorrow, we should be able to pick up work normally again. Please, continue Mrs Evergreen.”

The elf continued her demonstration and her audience was fascinated especially when she said, she was entering into the machine children’s names but was pressing buttons shaped like hearts, stars, and flowers. After the information was put into the machine, it huffed and puffed before a toy slowly pop out on the other side. The present was checked against the list.

“See heres,” the elf exclaimed, “the presents has to match the wish written on the list. If no match, Mr Snowball and Santa checks the lists once and twice.”

“We have to be sure every child receives the present they wished for,” Santa smiled.

From Workshop 1 Santa brought them to Workshop 2, where the presents were wrapped and decorated before being brought to Workshop 3 for shrinking and storage.

Santa explained the shrinking of the presents, “there are currently 2,812,991,315 children in the world. Storing gifts for everyone takes up too much space even here on the North Pole, so we shrink the presents for storage. There is of course an Extension Charm on the sack itself, but the shrunken presents are easier to deliver.”

Shortly after Wunorse the elf popped into the workroom. “I is finish preparing the sleigh and reindeer.”

“Thank you Mr Openslae,” Santa said before turning to his guests. “Are you ready to return to your homes?”

…

Santa led them to the sleigh and everyone gasped at the sight of the sleigh with the ten reindeer ready to fly off. It was an incredible sight.

“This is amazing, Mr Claus,” Luna admitted beaming brightly.

“Thank you, Miss Lovegood,” Santa smiled.

He helped them into the sleigh, but before they set out, he turned and looked very sternly at everyone. “You need to put on a hat or headband.”

“Excuse me?” Hermione asked.

“You don’t drive a car without a seatbelt,” Santa replied grinning, “and you don’t ride in a sleigh without either a hat or a headband.”

“Oh, how wonderful!” Luna exclaimed.

“You can choose between either a Christmas hat or headband.” Santa held up the different headgears.

“But why?” Hermione asked while everyone else jumped on the chance.

“Because it spreads Christmas cheer, of course,” Santa beamed at her.

“Mum, you wear this,” Rose said while she placed a headband with reindeer antlers on her mother’s head. Rose had already put on a Christmas hat herself, and as Hermione looked around, she saw Harry, Hugo, and Ron all wearing Christmas hats and big grins, while Luna was wearing a headband like her own.

“Oh alright,” Hermione laughed hugging Rose.

Santa looked proudly at the others before turning to face forwards again. As he picked up the reins, he called loudly, “Ho! Ho! Ho!” and the reindeer set off.

As they were flying peacefully in the sleigh, Santa turned to Ron with a wry smile. “Mr Weasley, your wish is not something that I can grant.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Ron said looking sad.

“Ron, what did you wish for?” Hermione asked sitting next to him.

“That Lavender would agree to marry me,” he said flatly.

“Have you even asked her? She can’t say yes otherwise.”

Ron looked downcast. “I asked her on her birthday, but she just said ‘maybe’ and ran away. What am I supposed to do?”

“You ask her again,” Harry said listening to their conversation.

“But she didn’t say yes,” Ron complained.

“She didn’t say no either,” Hermione added happily.

“How is that helpful?”

“If you love Lavender then don’t give up. As long as she didn’t say no, there is still a chance and you should fight for her,” Hermione said before gripping his hands and adding, “is she not worth fighting for?”

“Of course she is,” Ron said.

“What exactly happened?”

“We were out to dinner and I had asked the servers to place the ring in her dessert. When I proposed she looked at me startled, said ‘maybe’, and ran away.”

“Oh Ron,” Hermione said hugging him. “You know Lavender hates to be in the spotlight.”

“I didn’t put her in the spotlight.”

“You kinda did, mate,” Harry agreed with his wife. “You asked her in a public place and she panicked.”

“Why would she panic?”

“Was the rest of the restaurant looking at her?”

“Maybe,” Ron agreed finally catching on. “Oh, I’m such a fool.”

“You are not a fool, but you forgot to consider Lavender in your eagerness,” Hermione replied. “You know she hates being stared at ever since Greyback scarred her.”

“What should I do?”

“You need to go to her,” Harry replied. “Talk to her one-on-one. Explain to her why you want to marry her, why you love her, sooth her fears, and listen to her.”

Ron looked determined at his watch. “She should be home now. Santa, is it possible to drop me off at Lavender’s apartment?”

“Of course,” Santa said slowly putting the sleigh down. “We have arrived at Miss Lavender Brown’s apartment complex.”

Ron looked around confused before laughing. “You knew, I wanted to go here?”

“I cannot grant your wish, but the person who can lives here,” Santa replied. “Of course, this is where you should be.”

“Thank you Santa!” Ron laughed jumping down the sleigh. “Wish me luck!”

“Good luck, Uncle Ron!” the children yelled and the adults agreed. Ron went to the roof door and entered the building.

“So Miss Luna,” Santa said looking at her. “Where should we drop you off?”

“Oh, just anywhere,” Luna replied looking around.

“Are you sure? I have come to understand that your father is currently doing an interview with a highly acclaimed magizoologist. Maybe we should drop you off at the The Quibbler.”

Luna didn’t look convinced. “I don’t think my father would appreciate being disturbed while doing an interview, but you are Santa and I will listen to your advice.”

“Smart girl,” Santa replied and the sleigh set off again.

As they neared Ottery St Catchpole and the Lovegood house came into view, Luna turned to Santa. “Who did you say was visiting my father?”

“Oh, a Mr Rolf Scamander,” Santa laughed. “I believe you are familiar with his work.”

“Oh? Oh!” Luna exclaimed smiling happily. “He is such a well-respected magizoologist! I would love to pick his brain.”

“I thought you might,” Santa replied putting down the sleigh gently on the snow covered grass outside the house. “Happy Christmas, Miss Luna.”

“You too, Santa!” Luna smiled while she ran to the house.

They watched as Luna disappeared into the house and then Santa turned to the Potters.

“And where should we drop you off, I wonder. Maybe at your home?”

“Please, Santa,” Hermione agreed happily. Today had been an amazing adventure, but she was ready to just relax with her family now.

“I imagine you just want to go home and spend an evening together, before work starts again tomorrow,” Santa commented and Hermione looked at him suspiciously. How could he know her wishes?

“Yes,” Harry agreed. “It will be a busy week at work.”

“Can’t you take a few days off?” Hugo asked sadly.

“It’s almost Christmas and you work all the time,” Rose complained.

“We work so as you two can have a bright future,” Harry replied.

“But we miss you,” Hugo said and Rose nodded.

“We seem to have come to Godric’s Hollow,” Santa said while he slowly put the sleigh down. Once the sleigh came to a complete stop, Santa looked at Harry and Hermione, “I hope you realise your family is more important than anything else.”

“I think we are starting to realise it,” Harry said looking at his wife.

“I suppose we could work a little less?”

“It’s not like we actually need the money to get by?”

“Maybe just have one weekly day off and leaving on time the other days?”

“Could we?”

“I don’t see why not?”

“We still need to decorate the house for Christmas,” Rose said before turning to Santa. “We still don’t even have a tree and Christmas is so close.”

“Oh, I am sure you must be mistaken, my dear,” Santa said cheerfully. “I have a feeling your house is brimming with Christmas cheer already.”

“Do you really think so?” Hugo asked doubtful.

The Potters exited the sleigh and said their goodbyes to Santa. Santa smiled brightly and thanked them once again for their help, before he urged the reindeer on and returned to the North Pole.

As the Potters entered their house they were surprised to see the entire housed decked in decorations. In the living room was a huge Christmas tree already decorated. They all looked around in awe.

“Did Santa do this?” Rose asked.

“Mhm,” Hugo replied while being completely focused on seeing every piece of decoration.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and the joyful expression on their children’s faces.

“I can’t believe Santa did all this for us,” Hermione said.

“I can’t believe we met Santa,” Harry laughed.

“And we rode reindeer!” Rose exclaimed.

“And Santa took us home in his sleigh,” Hugo cried.

“It has really been a very extraordinary day,” Hermione agreed. “Maybe we could take tomorrow off and spend time as a family.”

Harry and the kids quickly jumped at the idea. They all wanted to spend as much time together as possible.

“We could play in the snow,” Rose suggested looking out the windows where snow had started to fall once more.

“A wonderful suggesting,” Hermione added smiling sitting down on the sofa, “and we could bake Christmas cookies.”

“Yes!” Hugo exclaimed happily bouncing around their new Christmas tree.

Harry looked at his family. How could he ever have lost sight of what was most important? He loved his family; his amazing wife and their wonderful children. He sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulder.

“I love you,” Harry said to her while smiling happily at his family. Before she had a chance to reply, he kissed her passionately.

Hugo and Rose looked at each other while making faces over their very weird parents. They were being gross and kissing again!

When Harry and Hermione broke apart she looked at him fondly and replied, “I love you too.”

This year Christmas in the Potter household would be all about family, for nothing was as important as spending time with the people you love. Never would they forget it again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione is remembering a line from Elf (2003): “The best way to spread Christmas is cheer singing loud for all to hear.”
> 
> The names of Santa’s elves comes directly from Elf Crazy.  
> http://www.elfcrazy.com/traditional-names-of-the-first-christmas-elves/


End file.
